


Uncontionally

by visvim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Did I mentioned fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, flufffffffff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Сборник AU-драбблов по АкаФури.





	1. I — Плачущий из-за разбитой банки Коки, что может быть милее?

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-114426980_2538 — Хэдканоны, по которым, собственно, и будут написаны драбблы. Не смогла пройти мимо, но на сайте ничего, вроде бы, по ним и не нашлось. Серьёзно, от таких милых идей может и сердце остановиться, если чуточку позволить своей фантазии наиграться. К сожалению, пока своих мыслей для работы на этот пейринг нет, но раз никто и ничего не написал, то...вот.  
> Надеюсь, что всё не так трешово, как мне кажется. Я очень-очень надеюсь. 
> 
> Песня, название которой пошло в название этого сборника: Katy Perry — Unconditionally. Мне кажется, она им всё же подходит.
> 
> • Сейчас три часа ночи, а ты ревешь на кухне из-за разбитой банки джема. Ты неисправим. Иди сюда.  
> Флафф, повседневность, G.

Акаши проснулся от того, что привычное ощущение тепла куда-то пропало: соседнее место на кровати встретило холодной и неуютной пустотой, и тот невольно поёрзал, ещё не до конца отойдя от сна, пытаясь отыскать на нём чужое тело. Как ни странно, никого рядом не было. 

Нехотя приподнявшись на локтях, красноволосый потёр глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте и обнаружить в спальне Коки, но того и не наблюдалось поблизости. Это было неожиданно, потому что обычно парень всегда был рядом и крепко спал, тихо посапывая в надёжных объятьях Сейджуро. Сейчас же, в их комнате не было ни единого намёка на его присутствие. Что-то случилось? Почему он не в постели посреди ночи? Будильник на прикроватной тумбочке показывал ровно 3:00.

Беспокойство за любимого взяло верх над желанием продолжить сон и Акаши скользнул босыми ногами на пол, затянув пояс шёлкового чёрного халата потуже. Особняк семейства Акаши был огромен, но он приблизительно знал несколько мест, где мог находиться Фурихата в это позднее время суток. 

Ванная, гостиная, сад и библиотека были пусты и безлюдны, поэтому к последнему месту уже почти проснувшийся и бодрый юноша шагал с уверенностью. Тем не менее, всхлипы, доносившиеся с кухни, всё же его озадачили. 

Силуэт в темноте вздрогнул, когда обнаружил чужое присутствие рядом с собой, и разом опустился на пол, словно бы пытаясь уйти или спрятаться от сосредоточенного взгляда в свою сторону. 

— Что случилось? — Окончательно согнав остатки сна, Акаши силился понять, почему звуки плача доносились именно от Фурихаты. Что могло его так расстроить? 

— Прости, я-я...— заикаясь и всхлипывая, Фурихата пытался что-то собрать в полумраке на полу, лихорадочно рыская по нему своими руками. — Я всего лишь хотел съесть с-сэндвич, а оно...оно...

Акаши протянул ладонь к выключателю, просторную кухню озарил свет и красноволосый застал очень странную картину: Коки в своей любимой пижаме с динозаврами ковырялся в осколках банки с вареньем и, вероятно, пытался собрать их, но рыдания не позволяли ему действовать более-менее осмысленно и результативно. Полупрозрачные куски стекла то и дело выскальзывали из его дрожащих пальцев, падая с характерным бульканьем обратно, в образовавшуюся лужу из сладкого клубничного варенья. Но это вовсе не объясняло то, почему слёзы так стремительно текли по его побледневшему лицу. 

— Почему ты плачешь? — Не понимал Акаши. Разбилась и разбилась. Что с того? 

— Н-но, она же т-твоя и с-стоит д-денег...мне так жаль...— Коки всё ещё продолжал реветь, так и не поднимая, наверняка, полных вины и искреннего сожаления пары карих глаз, отчего Акаши не сдержал кроткой улыбки. Наивность и патологическая боязнь за всё ценное, что окружало парня с необыкновенно сильной предрасположенностью к неуклюжести и разрушению, заставляли Сейджуро улыбаться, находя всё это очень милым и забавным. Он неисправим.

— Я бы мог купить тебе целый склад варенья, если бы ты попросил, Коки, — не утаивая нотки искреннего веселья, парень подошёл чуть ближе и протянул руку своему возлюбленному. 

— Ты не с-сердишься? — Фурихата смотрел на ладонь Сейджуро с подозрением и некоторой боязливостью, но спустя несколько секунд неуверенно принял её и поднялся со своего места. Взгляд, впрочем, он всё ещё не поднимал, опустив голову, как провинившийся ребёнок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я з-завтра куплю н-новую...ч-честно...

— Не говори глупостей, — фыркнул красноволосый и скользнул рукой ему на талию, притягивая ближе. — Иди ко мне. 

Коки обнял его за шею, уткнувшись носом куда-то в область ключицы, и тихо подрагивал в ответ на аккуратные прикосновения. Длинными пальцами Сейджуро массировал мягкую шевелюру на голове Фурихаты, пытаясь того расслабить и успокоить. Как же глупо плакать из-за банки варенья...но почему он находит эту вещь такой трогательной? Почему в груди плещется такое, ставшее ему родным, тепло и безграничная нежность, только потому, что его парень готов потратить деньги, которых у него и так мало, лишь бы Акаши не сердился на него из-за обычной банки?

Такого искреннего и открытого человека ему было трудно встретить, но он рад, что им стал именно Коки. Потому что он любил его больше всего на свете. 

— Пойдём, — Сейджуро ласково потрепал того по волосам, переплетая их пальцы вместе, и шагнул вперёд, к открытому древесному шкафчику. — Сделаем твои сэндвичи вместе.


	2. II — Не стоило волноваться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Последние пару месяцев мы перестали видеться, потому что ты был занят. Сегодня я позвонил, чтобы выяснить, что ты от меня скрываешь, а ты ответил, что мой университет одобрил твой перевод. Все это время ты проводил за учебниками.
> 
> Повседневность, флафф, G.

Акаши не знает, в какой момент это началось, но что-то определённо пошло не так в их с Коки отношениях. 

Сколько бы капитан Ракузан ни пытался договориться о встрече и попросту начать обычный разговор по телефону, в ответ получал самые удивительные и самые невероятные отмазки, о подлинности которых даже не могло идти и речи — Фурихата врал, что занят, прекрасно понимая, что не умеет этого делать, но упорно продолжал кормить Сейджуро обещаниями, навевая своему парню самые мрачные и непредсказуемые мысли. Тот терялся в догадках о коренных причинах такого странного поведения, но почему-то всё сводилось к мыслям о том, что, возможно, Фурихата просто разлюбил его и теперь боялся признаться в этом. Впрочем, сейриновец не был подобным трусом — у Акаши и язык бы не повернулся назвать его трусливым. Он был уверен, что даже при таких не самых лучших обстоятельствах, тот бы всё равно сказал ему правду, какой бы болезненной она для него ни была. 

Тем не менее, почти что выпускник своей старшей школы, Акаши готовил себя к самому худшему. 

Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что их отношения были идеальными — на игре Сейджуро мог чётко просчитать любой шаг своего противника и проанализировать свои последующие шаги, находя для себя наиболее оптимальный и выгодный вариант, но стратегия, применяемая им в баскетболе, не работала с Фурихатой. Некоторые его действия поражали слегка завуалированное сознание Императора своей простотой и искренностью. Казалось, Коки не способен слукавить или повести себя нечестно по отношению к своему партнёру, просто потому что это Фурихата Коки и он по-другому не может. Это одна из многих причин, по которым они начали встречаться. И одна из тех, почему он так безнадёжно и по уши влюблён в бывшего соперника, как бы глупо это не звучало. 

Возможно, именно поэтому Акаши невольно задумывается об их совместном будущем. Отец настаивает на том, чтобы тот поступил в престижный университет в другом городе, так что Сейджуро подыскивал вариант и для своего парня, чтобы тот смог учиться и жить рядом с ним. Хотя был прекрасно уверен в том, что на покупку совместной квартиры тот не согласится — будет ворчать по поводу того, что тот вновь много тратится и настоит на своём решении до конца. Пусть и знает, что семья капитана Ракузана нисколько не обеднеет от этой покупки. 

Спустя два месяца такого затишья между ними, его охватила стойкая решимость рассеять это облако неизвестности и, наконец, узнать, почему Фурихата так долго избегает встречи с ним. 

Просто набрать номер и позвонить. 

Акаши начнёт тихо и спокойно, таким тоном, какой больше всего пугает его непутёвого парня — в данном случае у него просто отпадёт желание врать ему, и тот выдаст всю правду. Но обдумывание дальнейшего развития события было прервано вибрацией телефона в руке. Сейджуро озадаченно покосился на сенсорный экран, где чётко высвечивалось имя звонящего. 

Коки. 

С ним действительно никогда не идёт ничего по плану. 

— Сей! Сей, представляешь?! — От такой волны радостных эмоций Акаши невольно запнулся, так и не сказав того, что планировал. Просто все сомнения и самые наихудшие варианты рассеялись вместе со сказанными Фурихатой новостями. — Меня взяли в тот же университет, что и тебя! Мы будем учится вместе, представляешь?! Прости, но я врал тебе, что занят, хотя очень долго занимался и подтягивал учёбу, хотел сделать сюрприз...ты же простишь меня? — Прозвучало немного робко на противоположном конце трубки. Его парень сомневался и действительно боялся, что его не простят после того, как тот поступил в одно из самых труднодоступных, престижных учебных заведений в Японии просто для того, чтобы быть рядом с ним. С Акаши. 

— Прощу. Всё прощу, Коки. Ты молодец, — Сейджуро, наконец, умиротворённо прикрывает веки и улыбается, чувствуя, как неизбежно теплеет в груди. 

Пожалуй, ему действительно не стоило волноваться.


	3. III — Хватает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Я бы мог подарить тебе весь мир, но ты такой застенчивый. Пугливый и робкий, и я постоянно боюсь навредить тебе. Но когда мы молча идем по пустынным переулкам, ты сжимаешь мою ладонь, и я тебе верю.
> 
> Повседневность, флафф, PG-13. [Только из-за того, что упоминается поцелуй]
> 
> [И да, получилось что-то совсем не то, но я старалась следовать основной теме хэда]

Акаши многое устраивало в своей жизни: он был красив, богат, умён и успешен в любых начинаниях. У него не было проблем с окружением, он был желанным собеседником в любой, даже самой малознакомой компании. Его уважали, его боялись, его любили. Такова была участь Сейджуро с самого начала — с момента рождения в этой семье.

И всё же ему казалось, что чего-то не хватает. 

До встречи с Фурихатой. 

Этот комок из страха, сомнений и неуверенности ворвался в его жизнь совершенно внезапно — в качестве соперника на баскетбольном поле. Поначалу Акаши не воспринимал его всерьёз, считая, что такого игрока выпустили на площадку в финальной игре лишь из жалости. Но даже когда Коки был напуган, он выступил достойно. У него не имелось особенностей Поколения Чудес, зато были сильное желание выиграть вместе со своей командой и любовь к баскетболу. Как оказалось, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы команда Тетсуи забрала первенство на Зимнем Кубке себе. Акаши плакал, но это были слёзы счастья. 

Он впервые проиграл. 

Это было даже немного больно. 

Дальнейшие встречи с Фурихатой всенепременно происходили в присутствии остальных членов Поколения Чудес и иногда игроков из их команд, вроде близких друзей, как Такао для Мидоримы, (насчёт чего Сейджуро очень сильно сомневался и в конечном итоге оказался прав) или самого Коки. Куроко объяснил, что они вместе состоят в читательском клубе, на фоне чего очень быстро нашли общий язык. О любви Призрачного игрока к книгам Акаши был прекрасно осведомлён, но факт того, что Фурихате тоже нравились книги, заинтересовал Императора. Это было вполне обычным с виду увлечением, но тем не менее Сейджуро стал чаще приглядываться к бывшему игроку Сейрин. Иногда заводить короткие разговоры, которые, в большинстве своём, состояли из неловких и неразборчивых ответов Коки на вполне нормальные, стандартные вопросы со стороны капитана Ракузана. Это аномальное стеснение прошло спустя несколько таких встреч, и когда красноволосому предоставилась прекрасная возможность узнать нового знакомого поближе, Акаши понял, что в некотором роде привязался к Коки. Привязался к его искренним словам и действиям, к его заразительной и очаровательной улыбке, к возможности называть себя Сеем, предоставленной только одному Фурихате. (Разве он не упоминал, как тот волшебно краснеет и смущается, называя так Акаши? Так вот, это действительно волшебно) 

Когда они впервые поцеловались, Сейджуро был в некотором роде зол: инициатором этого соприкосновения был не он, а Фурихата, чёрт бы побрал его с этой внезапной смелостью, время от времени появляющейся из ниоткуда. Тем не менее, ему понравилось. 

У Коки были до одури мягкие губы и счастливые глаза. 

Пожалуй, больше, чем поцелуи, Акаши любил гулять с Фурихатой за руки. В основном, это происходило в полном молчании, но это молчание было комфортно для них обоих. Руки Коки согревали запястья Сейджуро, иногда сжимая чужие пальцы, чтобы привлечь внимание на что-то интересное или необычное. Иногда они сжимали его руку чуть сильнее обычного, если они вместе забредали в пустынные и непременно страшные для его любимого улицы — Акаши знал, что в этот момент Коки говорит, что верит ему. А Акаши верил Коки, сжимая запястье парня в ответ. И это было самой правильной вещью на всём белом свете. 

Акаши мог бы защитить Коки от самых страшных и опасных монстров, мог бы подарить ему целый мир или билет прямиком на Луну, если бы тот только захотел этого, но пока он рядом с ним, Коки этого хватает. 

Значит хватает и Акаши.


	4. IV — Та самая встреча.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • У меня были проблемы в школе, и мама отвела меня к психологу. Сенсей — единственный, кто разговаривал со мной на равных, и не смеялся над моими слабостями. Я приготовил для него шоколад и записку, что обязательно стану врачом и буду работать рядом с ним. А пока меня ждет приветственная церемония в старшей школе.
> 
> Повседневность, совсем чуть-чуть ангста, PG-13. 
> 
> Когда-нибудь я перестану делать персонажей учителями литературы, но не сейчас и не в скором будущем.  
> Писалось, когда у меня не было доступа к Интернету, поэтому отличается от того, что должно было быть. В будущем вновь напишу историю на этот хэдканон, но уже так, как должно быть, исходя из описания. Что-то грустное получилось, но я постаралась смягчить своей ужасной, скомканной концовкой. Готова к тапкам за этот трэш, хехе.   
> "Вино из одуванчиков" моя любимая книга, рекомендую к прочтению.

Тишина в классе, прерываемая лишь звуками шуршащих по бумаге ручек, была чем-то эфемерным, почти нереальным. 3-B не отличался особенного послушным поведением, но на уроках литературы почему-то всегда было иначе. Сколько Акаши себя помнил учеником средней школы, здесь всегда внимательно слушали предмет, (тот, кто, конечно, хотел этого) в то время как остальные, даже мало заинтересованные в познании мира художественной литературы, сидели тихо, витая где-то в своих мыслях под проникновенный, ласкающий слух голос преподавателя. Фурихата-сан был удивительным, благодаря этой черте. И не только ей. Акаши признавал влияние и авторитет учителя на своих учеников — он не был чрезмерно строгим, даже наоборот: почти всегда неуверенный, иногда до абсурдного, немного чудаковатый, но искренне любящий предмет, который преподаёт. На фоне остальных учителей, что были намного опытнее его, Фурихата-сан казался нелепым, слишком молодым. Едва ли его мнение учитывалось — по сравнению с уже состоявшимся коллективом педагогов, он был чужим. Чудак, который любит всё романтизировать и всегда носит с собой томик какой-нибудь книги. Даже очки кругловатой формы навевали образ книжного персонажа, того же Пьера Безухова из новой экранизации романа. Нелепый, нелепый, нелепый.

Но Акаши смотрел только на него. Иногда случайно цепляясь взглядом во время прогулки по школьному коридору, иногда специально изучая на уроке. В такие моменты он напоминал сумасшедшего учёного, которого спросили о его новом изобретении, настолько живо, ярко и азартно горели глаза, когда Фурихата-сан погружался в мир, созданный писателем той или иной книги. Он был удивительным, отличался ото всех. Почему-то замечал это только Сейджуро.

А затем в середине семестра его мать умерла. Акаши разрывало на части, появились первые проблемы с предметами, в том числе и литературой. Ему едва хватило сил, чтобы собраться и продолжить своё успешное обучение. Учителя и отец, само собой, не оставили без внимания этот инцидент, но вскоре успокоились — отличные оценки вернулись, а значит и беспокоиться больше не о чем. Только вот сам Сейджуро уже мало походил на себя прежнего. 

В прошлом блистательный спортсмен, любимец всей школы и пользующийся популярностью у девушек, тот перестал нуждаться в чьём-либо обществе или признании. Спорт больше не приносил должного удовольствия, а люди вокруг превратились в сброд мусора. Всё омерзительно. Новый Акаши Сейжуро был великолепен: умён, красив, успешен, даже несмотря на всеобщий страх и боязнь перед ним. Учитель литературы, на которого он некогда смотрел почти с обожанием и лёгкой, почти незаметной улыбкой на лице, превратился в ещё одно жалкое насекомое, бегающее у него под ногами. Это было в каком-то смысле даже разочарованием. Почему-то он считал, что учитель, которого он уважал, заметит в нём все эти изменения и что-нибудь предпримет, но дальше своих книг, вероятно, тот не видит. Чудак. Пришелец. Полный идиот. Но у него был хороший голос, один из самых приятных, каких только Акаши мог слышать.

— Акаши-кун, ты не мог бы задержаться на пару минут?

Стоит ли удивляться тому, что в силу своего характера, Акаши было хотел потребовать от своего учителя, чтобы тот повторял его имя до тех пор, пока не охрипнет, а затем ещё пару сотен раз, пока совсем потеряет голос, потому что он был уверен — охрипший голос Фурихаты-сана, который произносит его имя, станет одним из самых любимых его звуков. Тем не менее, он бы не хотел делиться таким сокровищем с остальными, поэтому стоило бы ему помочь: вырвать язык или же отрезать его своими любимыми ножницами (о да, Сейджуро бы пошёл и на такое)

— Вы что-то хотели, Фурихата-сан? — Бархатный голос Акаши пугал многих, но учитель смотрел на него прямо, не утаивая от него ничего. И страх перед юным учеником, и смущение, и замешательство. Любопытство и неуверенность. Решимость и сожаление. Так много эмоций промелькнуло в карамельной радужке (неужели у сенсея всегда был такой тёплый оттенок и почему он скрывает такие восхитительно большие, выразительные глаза за этой глупой оправой?) что Акаши невольно растерялся. Что-то знакомое всколыхнулось в груди, глухо ударилось о рёбра и забилось с неистовой скорость, настолько оглушающе громко, что Сейджуро показалось — ещё чуть-чуть и его раскроют. Услышат, обвинят и больше никогда не посмотрят так...вот так. 

Но Фурихата-сан улыбнулся, как всегда улыбался — тепло и обезоруживающе, после чего потянулся к ящик и показал на свет книгу. 

— Ты не мог бы прочитать вот эту вот книгу? Акаши-кун?

— Книгу?

— Да, если у тебя будет время, конечно, — снова эта улыбка, перед которой даже тот, новый Акаши Сейджуро бессилен. 

Он неуверенно берёт книгу в руки, осматривая обложку. Она явно не новая, Фурихата-сан определённо уже читал её, но выглядела очень аккуратно, словно бы её только что купили в магазине. Внутри, на первой странице оборота красуется надпись: "Для Коки"

— Коки?

— Это моё имя. Фурихата Коки, если ты ещё не забыл, Акаши-кун.

Сейджуро кивает, уже мало понимая то, что ему говорит учитель. Он назвал его по имени. Коки. Ему нравится, как оно звучит. 

— Ну так что, прочитаешь? — с надеждой в голосе произносит учитель. 

Фурихата-сан даёт ему свою книгу, вероятно, что-то значившую для него, принадлежащую ему; прощает тот факт, что Акаши назвал его по имени и продолжает улыбаться, заставляя сердце неистово биться и шуметь так оглушающе, что ему хочется вырвать его из груди собственноручно. Сейджуро был готов не просто прочитать её, но и перечитать, истерзать и сделать частью себя, чтобы никто не посмел отобрать у него это.

— Да, конечно, Фурихата-сан.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, она придётся тебе по душе, — Фурихата-сан на секунду задумался, вероятно, о чём-то своём, а затем очнулся, виновато улыбнувшись. — До встречи, Акаши-кун.

Его рука осторожно легла ему на плечо, поэтому Акаши поспешил удалиться, предварительно даже слишком небрежно сбросив с себя его запястье.

Жглось плечо, жглись ладони, держащие книгу, жглось что-то внутри, заставляя Сейджуро волноваться. Неужели всё из-за него? Обычного, заурядного учителя литературы, каких полно...

Но дело было в том, что для Акаши он был не таким заурядным. Он был для него очень особенным. И это было своеобразной проблемой, о которой он обязательно подумает позже. Когда прочтёт "Вино из одуванчиков".

***

 

Акаши книга понравилась. Он и сам не заметил, как быстро пролетело время за прочтением этого произведения. Снова возвращаться в мир, где нет этого вечного лета, закупоренного в обычных бутылках в погребе, не хотелось. Но на душе остался приятный, лёгкий осадок. Акаши был в некотором роде воодушевлён походом в школу. Там был Фурихата-сан, а на остальных ему было ровным счётом всё равно. Они могли бы даже в одночасье исчезнуть и Сейджуро бы это ни сколько не волновало. Единственное, что было важно — книга в портфеле, которую он вернёт уже сегодня. Может быть даже получится прикоснуться к чужой руке и получить в ответ смущённый, обязательно нелепый взгляд из-под очков, от которого Акаши бы захотелось всенепременно улыбнуться, а может быть даже и рассмеяться. Настроение, переданное книгой, было до ужаса непохожим на обычное поведение Сейджуро. Так ведут себя только глупые влюблённые девчонки. Но сейчас хотелось чего-то подобного: делать глупые, опрометчивые вещи, ведь жизнь даётся только одна.

Правда, зайдя в школу, Акаши вновь ощутил внутри себя нарастающее омерзение — Фурихата-сан был здесь, но и другие учителя и ученики тоже никуда не делись. Сейджуро проигнорировал кабинет литературы, делая вид, что не замечает, как ожидавший его учитель хочет ему что-то сказать. По расписанию у него геометрия и лучше бы ему на неё не опаздывать.

***

 

— Прочитал книгу, Акаши-кун? — Вместо приветствия сказал Фурихата-сан. В это время на доске стиралась тема предыдущего урока и выводилась новая.

— Почему вы дали мне именно эту книгу, сенсей? — Мел на доске замер, а затем вновь продолжил свой путь.

— Я подумал, что она сможет поднять тебе настроение.

— Разве я выгляжу грустным или огорчённым чем-то?

— Акаши-кун, — Сейджуро невольно растерял свою уверенность во взгляде — учитель обратился к нему так, как ещё никогда не обращался. Словно бы терял терпение или злился. — Возможно, этого не заметил никто, но заметил я. Ты изменился.

— Это плохо? — Холодный и насмешливый тон. То, что нужно.

— Нет, то есть да...то есть...и да, и нет. Я понимаю, что не имею права лезть не в своё дело, но...если тебе нужна помощь или нужно, чтобы тебя выслушали, то знай, что у тебя есть я. Я готов помочь и...

— Порекомендовать, — подсказал ему Акаши.

— Можно сказать и так, — уже с улыбкой на лице отвечает Фурихата-сан. — Кстати, у меня есть ещё одна на примете...

Акаши кивает, ощущая, как внутри вновь становится хорошо. Тепло въедается в вены, смешивается с кровью и становится совсем-совсем хорошо. Как когда была жива мама. Она тоже любила читать и у неё тоже были удивительные, выразительные карие глаза подобного карамельного оттенка.

Возможно, именно поэтому ему так хочется забрать Фурихату к себе домой и больше никогда-никогда не отпускать?

***

 

Фурихата даёт ему книги, Акаши читает и они обсуждают их вместе, казалось бы, вечность. Затем начинается череда экзаменов. Сейджуро слишком устаёт, несмотря на то, что ему и готовиться было не нужно — он и так знает, что сдаст всё успешно, а затем поступит в Токийский университет, как и хотел, и тогда...

И тогда придётся всё оставить. Оставить Фурихату, книги, его удивительные глаза и улыбку. Акаши не уверен, что сможет прикоснуться хотя бы к одному переплёту, не чувствуя омерзения и холода от того, что эти книги никогда не бывали в самых любимых руках. Они не будут принадлежать Коки (он ведь может называть так своего учителя у себя в мыслях, верно?) и не будут предназначаться ему.

Мысли об этом злят и он решает больше не думать об этом. Всё равно ничего не получилось бы. Он ведь так и не сможет узнать об этом.

***

 

Акаши стоит с шоколадом и с запиской руках, неуверенно мнётся перед входом в почти полюбившийся класс, и чувствует себя полным идиотом. Потому что ему хочется сказать о многом, но в то же время промолчать об этом. Потому что между ними произошло так мало, но в то же время так много всего. Он бы хотел сказать своему учителю, что любит его, но ему так страшно, впервые так страшно и грустно, что Сейджуро только и остаётся — стоять здесь, а затем уйти, так и не сказав и слова. Вероятно, это уберегло бы его от последствий, но он совсем не привык избегать их и...

— Акаши-кун? — Фурихата, казалось, был удивлён, но всё же рад видеть его. (Сейджуро надеялся, что облегчение в этих добрых глазах было хорошим знаком)

Приняв приглашение войти внутрь, Акаши вновь почувствовал, что боится и совершенно не знает о том, что сказать. Учитель был также растерян.

— Куда собираешься поступить после выпуска?

— В Токийский университет.

— Понятно...— Фурихата прикусил губу в отчаянии и это стало последней каплей. Акаши прижался к нему совершенно неожиданно, почти с нескрываемой мольбой. Не отпускай меня, не отпускай, прошу, только не отпускай. Но затем успокоился, почувствовав, что сенсей гладит его по спине. Целомудренно, успокаивающе. Сейджуро хотелось верить его прикосновения, но он знал, что совсем скоро, почти неминуемо скоро они прекратятся — как и школа, выпуск, книги и их разговоры о них. Фурихаты не будет рядом.

И даже учащённое сердцебиение напротив, которое звучало для него почти как чистосердечное признание, не делало его счастливее. Ему было до одури тоскливо. Это была последняя встреча и всё идёт до ужаса неправильно. Не так должны прощаться люди, любящие друг друга. Не так горько, не так долго, не так застенчиво. 

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Акаши и Фурихата касается его губ, затем скул, прикрытых век, лба. Напоследок запечатывая невесомый, почти призрачный поцелуй в висок. 

— До встречи, Акаши-кун.

— До встречи, Фурихата-сан.

Впереди переезд, университет, такая нежеланная взрослая жизнь. И, может быть, та самая встреча с ним.


End file.
